


Captain's Orders [100 Prompt Challenge]

by LeinStarkk (zephyr_grypus)



Series: Avengers Omegaverse Drabbles [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Peggy Carter, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Clint Barton, Beta Howard Stark, Beta Natasha Romanov, Beta Tony Stark, M/M, Omega Bruce Banner, Omega Loki (Marvel), Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyr_grypus/pseuds/LeinStarkk
Summary: Alpha!Steve Rogers x Omega!Male!Reader100 theme prompt challenge. Don't like gays, don't read.





	Captain's Orders [100 Prompt Challenge]

**Author's Note:**

> TW for mentions of abuse

When [M/N] met Steve, there was something in the Alpha's eyes that made him want to trust again.

It was at a hospital, Steve had been recovering from a bad asthma attack. [M/N], on the other hand, was recovering from a nasty beating. His alcoholic deadbeat alpha father would usually let him get away with some scratches and bruises. However this time, someone heard the pained yelps coming from the omega (either that or they smelled the horrid odor omegas in distress usually give off). They were separated by a mere curtain, and [M/N] wondered why the nurses would place him so close to another alpha after what he experienced.

His mind changed though - not an obvious amount, just slightly - when he smelled the nervous scent rolling from behind the curtains. There was a slight shuffling around before hesitant blue eyes met his. "Are you alright...? I-I mean currently. I- Are you safe now?" The omega stared at Steve as if he had two heads. "Why? No offense, but you don't even know me, sir." Clearing his throat nervously, Steve shifted his weight and says, "I-uh I know, but any alpha with common courtesy would ask. And the name is Steve Rogers."

[M/N] resisted the urge to scoff at the statement, and instead raised a challenging brow at him. "Why are _you_ here, Steve Rogers?" "Asthma attack, real bad too. Thought I was gonna kick the bucket." The blond didn't hesitate to respond, clearly wanting the omega to relax around him. "Now that I answered your question, will you answer mine?" There was a moment of silence, as [M/N] contemplates on speaking. "Yes, the person who did this to me is in prison, I live alone now. Soon, I'll be moving in with a friend..." The smile that crept onto Steve's lips made the effort worth it.

"I'm glad for you. I can go home with a peaceful mind." "Steve Rogers? You're free to leave now, sir." The nurse interrupts their conversation, a small brunette. She had seemed impatient, manicured nails tapping restlessly on the clipboard. "Oh, thank you ma'am." [M/N] watched him leave, slightly shocked at how thin he was.  _Certainly this must be the last time I'll meet him anyway._


End file.
